Knights of the Lunar Mansions
The 28 Lunar Mansion warriors (28の月の大邸宅の戦士, Nijuhachi no tsuki no dai teitaku no senshi) ''are a group of warriors who work with the Twelve Earthly Branches and serve the Four Guardian Beasts. All of them serve the Silver Deer Warrior of the Changing Moon. Each Guardian Beast has three Earthly Branch generals and seven knights under their command. They are loyal to their respective master. List of Members Azure Dragon of the East The Knights serving under the Azure Dragon are said to be born leaders and tacticians. Smart and focused, they are always (well, most of the time), leading their fellow Knights on missions given by the Silver Deer Warrior of the Changing Moon. # Wood Crocodile of Horn (ホーンの木のクロコダイル, ''Hōn no ki no kurokodairu): Leader of The Azure Dragon's subordinates. A crocodile with a horn on his head. He uses the halberd Red Lotus (赤い蓮, Akai hasu) as his signature weapon. He can manipulate rain and has a paralyzing gaze. # Metal Dragon of Neck (ネックの金のドラゴン, Nekku no kin no doragon): Dragon with a hard, metallic grey neck, hence his epithet "Iron Neck" (鉄の首, Tetsu no kubi). Aside from being an alchemist, he is also a judge who metes out punishments on villains with his sabre. # Earth Marten of Base (ベースの土のマートン, Bēsu no tsuchi no māton): A marten with the power of flight. Has a mischievous streak. Mentored by a previous warrior, a raccoon dog. # Fire Tiger of Tail (尾の火の虎, O no hi no tora): A tiger with a fiery tail. Face of a thug with a heart of gold. A great strategist. # Water Leopard of Basket (バスケットの水のヒョウ, Basuketto no mizu no hyō): A snow leopard who is the most elusive of Azure Dragon's subordinates. Frequently travels around the world to fight evil. # Sun Rabbit of Room (部屋の日のうさぎ, Heya no hi no usagi): The fastest of the warriors, she can infiltrate enemy bases and disable their defenses before the other warriors can enter. She is in a rivalry with Moon Vixen, though she mistakes it for friendship. # Moon Vixen of Heart (心の月のビクセン, Kokoro no tsuki no bikusen): Second fastest of the warriors and the most cunning. She can create minions from small things and can fly on clouds. Rivals with Sun Rabbit. Vermilion Phoenix of the South Knights serving under the Vermilion Phoenix are said to be the most courageous of all. Yet, they can be impulsive, going headfirst into danger.Though some of them are quite mellow and calm, they would be the first to jump into a battle, with courage burning like that of the Golden Griffin Warrior of the Blazing Sun. # Wood Wild Dog of Well (井戸の木の犬, Ido no ki no inu): Leader of the Vermilion Phoenix 's subordinates. A wolf/dog hybrid with the power to manipulate water. Likes gardening and tinkering. Dislikes people ruining his gardens and his motorbike Fortitudo. # Metal Sheep of Ghost (幽霊の金の羊, Yūrei no kin no hitsuji): A mysterious sheep who watches over the souls of the dead, their resting places and where they died. Has an eye for buried treasure. # Earth Buck of Willow (柳の土の鹿, Yanagi no tsuchi no shika): A water deer with the power of the forest. Has a short temper. # Sun Horse of Star (星の日のうま, Hoshi no hi no uma): A feisty red horse that is equipped with the naginata Distemper (ジステンパー, Jisutenpa). Guardian of travelers and merchants. # Moon Deer of Bow (弓の月の鹿, Yumi no tsuki no shika): A red deer with net and arrows he uses to hunt down villains. He is more mellow than Earth Buck. # Fire Snake of Wings (翼の火の蛇, Tsubasa no hi no hebi): A winged cobra, resembling the Aztec feathered snake, Quetzalcoatl. Likes music, pomp and pageantry. She likes Earth Bat's music the most. Prefers toying with the enemy rather than defeating them quickly. # Water Worm of Chariot (戦車の水のワーム, Sensha no mizu no wāmu): A velvet worm who rides the chariot Favorable Wind (嬉しい風, Ureshī kaze). He is the one who transports the rest of his fellow warriors to their destination. White Tiger of the West Knights serving under the White Tiger are the spies of the moon. Stealthy and quick, they are as wise as the Azure Dragon's Knights, and prefer using their intellect to find more knowledge and spy on enemies than leading people. They were said to be shy and gentle one minute and roaring warriors the next, the moment those they care about are attacked by evil. # Wood Wolf of Legs (奎の木のウルフ, Kui no ki no urufu): A wolf who is the strongest of the 28 lunar mansion warriors. He is the leader of the White Tiger's subordinates and a weapons expert. Holds the power to balance all things. # Metal Dog of Mound (マウンドの金の犬, Maundo no kin no inu): A dog with power over time. Is fond of festivals that are joyous with music and food. He has a shy nature and is called the "Hidden Angel" (隠された天使, Kakusareta tenshi). # Earth Pheasant of Stomach (胃の土のキジ, I no tsuchi no kiji): A pheasant with acute awareness. She is in charge of storage and thus has powers related to the concept of storing and enclosing. # Sun Rooster of Hairy Head (昴の日の雄鶏, Subaru no hi no ondori): A rooster who serves as the sentry for the warriors. He also serves as the one who pronounces his master's edict, hence his nickname "The Mouth of the Guardian" (保護者の口, Hogo-sha no kuchi). # Moon Crow of Net (ネットの月の烏, Netto no tsuki no karasu): A heroic crow who uses his net to catch villains and his trident Edge of Oblivion (忘却の縁, Bōkyaku no en) to prevent them from escaping. He watches over the borders between worlds. # Fire Monkey of Beak (タートルビークの火の猿, Tātorubīku no hi no saru): A monkey who enforces the laws of the Four Guardian Beasts. He uses a chain whip to bind offending people. # Water Ape of Three Stars (參の水のエイプ, San no mizu no eipu): A gorilla with a taste for books. He has a mercurial nature and can either set or break boundaries. Uses his strength to pummel evil forces into submission. Black Tortoise of the North The Knights serving under the Black Tortoise are the defenders of the Realm of the Moon. Physically, mentally and spiritually strong, they are the first line of defense should enemies ever come knocking. They also are the protectors of their fellow Knights, caring for them and healing their injuries, and they also extend their protection and care to the weak and helpless. # Wood Xie of Dipper (おしゃぶりの木の獬, Oshaburi no ki no sha): A unicorn-goat who wields the sword Justicia Poética. He metes out punishments to evildoers and is called "The Sword of Justice" (正義の剣, Seigi no ken) ''by his peers. He can see through lies and falsehoods. Leader of the Black Tortoise's subordinates. # Metal Ox of Ox (牛の金の牛, ''Ushi no kin no ushi): An ox who watches over roads and barriers and by extension, anything that by its nature divides one place from another. He prefers acting alone. # Earth Bat of Maiden (女の土のコウモリ, Otome no tsuchi no kōmori): A bat who is a skilled musician. She can use her lute Tamer of Passions (情熱の味方, Jōnetsu no mikata) ''to manipulate other's emotions and her sonic attacks to disorient opponents. # Sun Rat of Void (虚の日のラット, ''Kyo no hi no ratto): A rat who guards cemeteries from grave robbers. He once fought off a necromancer who tried to steal a powerful artifact. # Moon Swallow of Rooftop (危の月の燕, Ki no tsuki no tsubame): A small swallow with an observant nature. She prefers to hide and observe events unfolding from the shadows. That is, unless said event is very serious. # Fire Pig of Encampment (室の火の豚, Rūmu no hi no buta): A pig with the power of fire. He is a great cook and a brewer of the finest teas. # Water Porcupine of Wall (壁の水のヤマアラシ, Kabe no mizu no yamārashi): A porcupine mentored by the previous warrior, a pangolin. As a result, he has the best defense of all the lunar mansion warriors. Gentlemanly in personality, he is fond of fine arts and literature. Category:Groups Category:Knights of the Lunar Mansions